


Le Lourd Secret (Français)

by Justtochi



Series: AU where everyone suffers at least a bit (Français) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Character Study, Child Abuse, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Graphic Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Natsu Dragneel-centric, No Power of Friendship to save the day, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Slavery, Swearing, a lot of characters do get their point of view tho, also known as the Lack of Luck AU because everyone suffers especially natsu, because fuck mashima's writing honestly, especially natsu's, part of the Fix-It AU, technically a Darkfic i guess???, this is of course an extremely biased rewrite, translation in French, which are addressed, you just have to wait a really long time for the comfort
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtochi/pseuds/Justtochi
Summary: Pendant des années, il s'était construit un sourire, un monde heureux à protéger. Pendant des années, il avait fui loin de son passé, loin de ces horreurs que sa mémoire ne pouvait plus supporter. Pendant des années, il avait rejeté cette période de sa vie, l'avait condamné à l'oubli, pour ne pas à avoir son poids constant sur les épaules. Mais désormais, tout ceci lui retombait dessus avec violence, et la suite des événements risquait bien de faire s'écrouler tout l'univers joyeux qu'il avait patiemment bâti...La version française de ma fanfiction Le Lourd Secret.(Les chapitres sont postés très lentement, je préviens)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss (past/mentioned), Natsu Dragneel/Original Character(s)
Series: AU where everyone suffers at least a bit (Français) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152023





	Le Lourd Secret (Français)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le Lourd Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572110) by [Justtochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtochi/pseuds/Justtochi). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu se réveille dans un endroit familier et pourtant inconnu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, c'est Tochi ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai décidé de traduire ma propre fanfiction en français. Vu que je suis bilingue et que ce petit bijou est mon bébé (six ans déjà que je travaille dessus !), j'ai décidé de m'essayer à la traduction de ce dernier.
> 
> Comme dit dans l'original, Le Lourd Secret prend place après l'arc Daphné dans l'animé. Pourquoi cet arc-là ? J'avais envie d'éviter d'introduire des mondes parallèles (Edolas) pour au final ne rien faire avec, et je dirais que c'est un peu le point où tout a commencé à foirer dans Fairy Tail pour moi (même si j'ai quand même l'intention de réécrire l'intégralité de l'oeuvre avant ce point pour donner à cette histoire une place logique dans la continuité des événements, oui oui je suis taré comme ça). Donc, pas de retour de Gildarts ni de Lisanna. Rien contre eux, je les aime énormément, mais Gildarts arrivera plus tard et ramener Lisanna ne servirait à rien. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que Mashima a fait d'intéressant avec elle au final ? Pas grand chose, on est d'accord. Personnellement, je trouve plus intéressant d'exploiter son personnage comme source de deuil pour les autres personnages. Si elle apparaît ou est nommée, ce serait toujours avec cette dimension de spectre qui hante les autres, permettant de nous renseigner sur la manière dont ils fonctionnent avec ce deuil. Mais je divague.
> 
> Je tiens également à préciser qu'il faut ABSOLUMENT lire les tags. Cette histoire va aller loin, et, je l'espère, faire mal. Je suis du genre à aimer les fins heureuses, mais Natsu va devoir affronter un sacré tas de problèmes avant d'y parvenir (oui oui, je suis sadique, je sais). Aussi, cette histoire contiendra beaucoup de personnages de mon invention, donc si ça ne vous plaît pas, ce n'est pas l'histoire pour vous.
> 
> Sur ce, passez une bonne lecture !
> 
> NB: La traduction de ce chapitre pouvant être améliorée, je reviendrais sûrement dessus quand j'aurais plus de temps libre. Je me suis simplement dépêché de finir car Archive of Our Own allait effacer mon brouillon dans la journée autrement.

•——◤♦◥——•

 **Prologue : Cauchemar** ****

**-** **悪夢** **-  
****「** **Akumu** **」**

•——◣♦◢——•

L'eau.

L'eau fut la première image qui vint à l'esprit de Natsu tandis qu'il s'éveillait doucement, emplissant graduellement le vide de son paysage intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'isole complètement sur une parcelle stérile de terre sablée. L'eau formait un gigantesque et paisible océan autour de lui, qu'une faible brise effleurait à peine de son délicat toucher, et l'entourait à perte de vue. Les quelques vagues ondulant à sa surface s'écrasaient contre le sable, léchant ses orteils de sa mousse et de son écume.

Pourtant, même s'il était seul, abandonné sur cette minuscule île déserte, il ne ressentait aucune peur, juste une immense paix.

Cependant, la douceur de cette vision se retira rapidement et amena une douleur si insupportable qu'elle lui arracha des cris à en glacer le sang de quiconque, si puissants qu'ils auraient pu déchirer ses cordes vocales. Il semblait que son corps tout entier brûlait de l'intérieur, la douleur incandescente l'étouffant, l'écrasant alors qu'elle le traversait violemment tel un courant électrique ; il était dans les affres d'une souffrance si intense que la moindre de ses inspirations était un miracle en lui-même.

Alors qu'il sentait ses lèvres devenir bleues à cause du manque d'oxygène, il devint vaguement conscient du fait qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et regardait autour de lui avec des halètements frénétiques. Des images floues et lointaines lui vinrent par saccades, comme capturées par l'objectif d'une caméra mal ajustée ; les sons étaient étouffés et distordus à un niveau méconnaissable ; puis, soudainement, la luminosité consuma sa vision, jusqu'alors en train de s'assombrir, en un halo toujours grandissant, tirant de lui un dernier cri en le percutant.

Le choc fut si viscéral qu'il interrompit immédiatement le fil de ses pensées, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Mais au lieu de se retrouver sur le même îlot inhabité, perdu au milieu d'eaux étrangères et pourtant connues, il fut tiré plus bas, dans les eaux sombres de l'inconscience, par une succession d'étranges rêves et par un tumulte d'images désorganisées : s'y mêlaient les figures aimées de ses amis proches, celles honnies et floues des ennemis de sa guilde, des flashes embrouillés de silhouettes blanches l'observant de haut, de brancards l'emportant ailleurs, de produits médicaux aux odeurs indéfinissables et de tintements de machines.

Puis ces rêves s'estompèrent, dévorés par des trous noirs d'épuisement suivis de brefs moments de conscience, avant de renaître sous les paupières du Chasseur de Dragons. Pendant qu'il peinait à regagner son souffle et à remplir ses poumons mourants de l'air qu'ils quémandaient si désespérément dans la réalité, son esprit était pris dans un va-et-vient entre le sommeil et l'éveil, captif d'une sensation de noyade constante puisqu'il ne pouvait jamais tout à fait ouvrir les yeux.

Le temps lui-même était perdu pour Natsu lorsqu'il y parvint enfin ; d'ici ce moment-là, une semaine était passée dans le monde réel.

Au départ, il n'était pas exactement conscient de s'être réveillé de son long sommeil. L'obscurité quasiment totale ne semblait pas si différente des lapsus momentanés entre ses rêves, après tout ; il n'était pas étonnant qu'il la confonde avec la brume que son esprit en plein réveil peinait encore à chasser. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses sens commencent lentement à le regagner avec sa lucidité.

Il prit quelques inspirations nerveuses et aussitôt, l'odeur âcre du vieux sang séché assaillit ses narines, prenant sa gorge douloureuse tant la puanteur pénétrait le lieu ; elle paraissait même émaner de lui, le mettant dans un état d'inconfort non négligeable. Pourtant, un sentiment d'urgence le poussa à lutter pour se défaire de ses liens – dont il avait tout juste réalisé l'existence – malgré la tenace impression qu'un couteau tailladait la chair qui s'accrochait à ses côtes au moindre mouvement. _Merde, il avait l'impression de s'être cassé quelques côtes, ou de les avoir au moins bien fracturées. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien !_

Mais ce qui était utilisé pour garder ses bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête devait être sacrément solide étant donné que sa lutte, malgré les muscles relativement impressionnants qu'il arborait, s'était révélée infructueuse jusqu'à présent.

Il ne pouvait arrêter la douleur qui dévorait son corps douloureux vivant, peu importe combien il feulait et tirait et grognait face à la pure bizarrerie de tout cela. Il ne pouvait même pas enflammer ses stupides entraves, peu importe combien il appelait la chaleur familière de sa magie de feu à ses poignets ! Son ventre restait simplement étrangement froid et vide, dépourvu de la partie vitale qui le rendait entier ; il ne produisait aucun feu, aucune lumière et aucune des fines volutes de fumée qui les accompagnaient généralement ces derniers, à sa panique totale.

_Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il attaché ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas utiliser la Magie ? **Que se passait-il ?!**_

Son souffle s'accéléra en des halètements désespérés, ses sens rattrapant à un rythme effrayant tout ce qui avait été caché à leur vue pendant qu'il dormait – le cliquetis des chaînes au-dessus de lui, la froideur du métal contre ses poignets, la faible odeur de désinfectant au milieu de l'odeur omniprésente du sang, mais toujours l'obscurité, le noir, _noir, trop noir,_ _ **il ne voyait rien**_ – des théories se formant à moitié dans son cerveau effréné: il pouvait être à l'hôpital, les yeux bandés; ou dans un asile, mais il n'y avait pas de lit, juste le mur froid et dur contre son dos!

Il essaya de les faire correspondre à son souvenir – la ville de Magnolia, le Dragonoïde, le stratagème stupide de Gray pour battre cette gonzesse scientifique complètement folle, leurs querelles puis le noir, plus d'informations, rien qu'il ne puisse tirer en plus de sa mémoire capricieuse – mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait en déduire ne s'ajoutait à ses spéculations.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, quelque chose qu'il pourrait trouver qui contiendrait les réponses qu'il cherchait!

Il fallait juste qu'il réfléchisse. Réfléchisse, réfléchisse, réfléchisse et réfléchisse jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution!

"Réfléchis, putain, _réfléchis_!" hurla-t-il à lui-même, tellement exaspéré qu'il aurait ébouriffé ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà si ses mains n'avaient pas été liées. Juste quand il avait besoin d'utiliser les compétences intellectuelles de Lucy... Non pas que Natsu soit stupide ou quoi que ce soit; la mage constellationniste était tout simplement meilleure à cette gymnastique mentale appelée "penser" qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Un unique fait lui apparut aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, pour l'instant : qu'il semblait avoir été enlevé et emprisonné à contrecoeur, puis enchaîné dans cette pièce inconnue. Ses rêves de blanc, de douleur et de plages avaient fondu et s'étaient évanouis de sa mémoire comme la cire d'une bougie et avec eux, toute information qu'il aurait pu en extraire, glissant entre ses doigts tandis qu'il faillissait à les tenir dans ses paumes ouvertes.

Comme pour répondre à son cri de colère, des pas se précipitèrent derrière le mur, et la porte qui était en face de lui depuis tout ce temps fut claquée ouverte, la lumière engloutissant sa vision.

Donc il n'était _pas_ aveugle. Bon à savoir.

Avec le recul, cependant, cette cécité lui aurait sûrement épargné la vision _horrible_ que ses yeux perçurent lorsqu'ils s'adaptèrent à la nouvelle source de lumière.

La pièce – en béton gris – était, du sol au plafond, littéralement _recouverte_ d'éclaboussures de sang de toutes tailles et formes, au point que sa couleur d'origine transparaissait à peine d'entre ce qui était autrefois de grandes flaques sur le sol ou de minuscules taches parsemant les murs comme des mouches écrasées, le gris froid perdu dans la mer de brun. Un mélange de poussière et de saleté s'était incrusté sur le sol sous Natsu, laissant de grandes traînées derrière lui quand il bougeait les pieds.

De désagréables frissons de répulsion lui parcoururent le dos et sa mâchoire se crispa de révolte, pleine d'indignation à la pensée des âmes malheureuses dont le sang recouvrait à présent la pièce, et dont il imaginait avec aisance la soif de vengeance.

Si ce n'était pas un rêve, alors c'était l'Enfer lui-même sur lequel il venait sans doute de tomber.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir contemplé avec une horreur sourde la pièce dans laquelle il était retenu qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul: en face de lui, la porte unique avait révélé un homme masqué par la lumière insuffisante; le contre-jour découpait sa silhouette noire sur un fond clair, cachant toute caractéristique pertinente qui était la sienne. Enfin, hormis l'éclat cruel et arrogant de ses yeux et de ses dents, qui lui étaient révélées agressivement.

"Hé, ferme ta gueule!" fut l'aboiement immédiat qui, pour une raison inconnue, sonna étrangement familier aux oreilles du chasseur de dragons. Où l'avait-il entendu, déjà...? "Attends, t'étais pas censé pioncer…? Oh, peu importe..." grogna l'étranger, l'énervement clair dans son ton tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux mal entretenus, détournant les yeux de la forme confuse et méfiante de son prisonnier.

"Ah, putain, quel emmerde… Ce vieux salaud pouvait pas me donner quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de discipliner des petits cons? Il va perdre sa foutue étincelle d'ici deux jours, celui-là... Pas de putain de fun là-dedans..." il divagua, manifestement mécontent de ce qui lui avait été confié, ce qui fut rendu encore plus manifeste par le coup de pied furieux qu'il donna au mur le plus proche.

_Un vieux salaud? Discipliner? Bordel, qu'est-ce que racontait ce type ?!_

Désormais conscient que ses intentions étaient tout sauf bienveillantes, Natsu grogna l'étranger de façon menaçante, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que cracher sa haine au visage du bâtard. Et aussi littéralement cracher sur son visage. Du feu, de préférence.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'attendait le mage de feu, la bouche du type s'élargit d'un énorme sourire bestial face au comportement hostile du détenu, faisant couler de la sueur froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il daigna finalement _lui_ parler au lieu de parler _de lui_ , comme s'il avait abruptement prit conscience du fait que Natsu était dans la même pièce que lui depuis le début, ou comme s'il jugeait qu'il ne valait pas la peine de lui adresser la parole avant cela, mais avait soudainement changé d'avis. Son manque de respect pour le chasseur de dragons, cependant, restait proche de zéro, compte tenu du ton avec lequel il s'adressait à lui, plein de sarcasme et de dérision.

"C'est _comme ça_ que tu accueilles tes supérieurs? Tu parles d'une attitude..." il rit, un faux amusement plaqué sur ses traits tordus, avant de se pincer le menton dans une pose pensive. "Autant arranger ça pendant que j'y suis. Ça devrait au moins être un peu plus drôle, j'imagine."

Alors qu'il feignait encore l'hilarité, une minuscule silhouette se fraya un chemin à ses côtés, devenant plus claire à mesure qu'elle s'approchait : elle paraissait féminine, avec des hanches saillantes qui se balançaient maladroitement d'un côté à l'autre tandis qu'elle progressait sur des pieds tremblants, ses membres décharnés tendus avec une tension indéchiffrable. L'esprit de Natsu se concentra sur ce nouveau personnage, inconnu et pourtant familier de la même manière étrange que l'étranger. Avec elle, cependant, cette nostalgie déplacée semblait plus ancrée, plus concrète : après tout, elle devait être à la hauteur de Wendy.

Tout à coup, un terrible pressentiment le saisit à la pensée de la jeune fille.

Non, ce salaud n'avait pas…

"Hé, morveuse, va choper le putain de plateau..." ordonna l'étranger d'un geste de la main, perdant tout son enthousiasme une fois qu'il remarqua la présence de son homologue et ignorant ostensiblement le regard inquiet sur le visage de Natsu – il semblait qu'il était de nouveau ignoré ; son expression avait un ennui qui n'exprimait que du dédain. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, en réponse à son immobilité, le pincement de ses traits donna l'impression qu'il regardait une mouche et considérait l'idée de faire l'effort de l'écraser.

"Me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais de quoi j'parle !" grogna-t-il, des étincelles de folie éclatant dans ses yeux obscurcis alors qu'il se penchait sur elle de sa hauteur imposante, couvrant tout son corps de son ombre. Une secousse la réveilla et elle déglutit visiblement, se recroquevillant sur elle-même avec humiliation tandis que son petit corps était secoué par la peur. L'étranger la vit à peine hocher la tête avant de s'enfuir, s'élançant dans la direction opposée à celle d'où elle venait. L'homme en question soupira, s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche insouciamment. "…Sale petite merdeuse…"

Il se tint là en silence et dans l'attente, s'affairant à ricaner devant les taches brunes qui ornaient la cellule. _Quel salaud sinistre,_ fut tout ce qui vint à l'esprit du mage de feu en observant le comportement de l'autre homme. _Était-il à l'origine de ces dernières ?_ Si tel était le cas, il aurait mieux fait de se préparer à être frappé dans les burnes à plusieurs reprises.

Cela dura quelques minutes sans incident, une durée au bout de laquelle des pieds pressés revinrent vers eux dans une cacophonie de claques contre le sol dur et froid en pierre. De là où il s'appuyait, l'étranger leur cria dessus, interrompant ses pas une seconde: "Hé, bouge ton cul, j'ai pas toute la journée ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de foutre, en prenant autant de putain de temps? Non mais j'te jure..."

Leur vitesse doubla après le rappel brutal, à tel point que qu'ils faillirent perdre pied en s'approchant de nouveau de la cellule, mais le manque de claquements suggéra que la personne réussit à éviter de le faire. C'était, cependant, sans compter sur la personnalité mauvaise de l'homme qui l'attendait.

Il jugea le temps qu'elle prit pour reprendre son souffle trop long pour être supportable et, avec une gifle dans le dos, la poussa elle et le plateau avec lequel elle était réapparue vers l'avant. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol avec un cri silencieux et sa précieuse charge vola hors de ses mains, oubliée une brève seconde ; c'était juste avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui venait de se passer et ne lève les yeux que trop tard, alors que le plateau s'écrasait déjà si bruyamment qu'elle en sursauta.

Une terreur pure lui tordit le visage au moment où elle remarqua l'état du contenu du plateau, fait d'instruments en verre trop éloignés de Natsu pour qu'il puisse les identifier au départ, mais dont les formes étaient suffisamment distinctives pour qu'il sache qu'ils s'étaient partiellement cassés. Les liquides, qu'ils contenaient autrefois avaient rempli le récipient dégoûtant et peu profond, se mélangeant au milieu de morceaux de verre brisés d'où dépassaient quelques fines aiguilles, probablement une autre partie des outils précédemment entiers.

Attends, est-ce que ces trucs avaient été des _seringues_?

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, l'autre présence dans la pièce se fit entendre. "Ah, regarde ce que tu as fait, petite merde ! Tu te fous de ma gueule !" l'homme tonna derrière elle, sa voix un grondement sourd exigeant une libération qui remplissait l'air d'électricité ; il se dressait au-dessus de son corps recroquevillé avec des yeux sans fond et vides, sa forme imposante engloutissant la lumière de la cellule dans son ombre colossale. D'où il se tenait, Natsu ne pouvait que la regarder se noyer dans la présence malveillante, les poings serrés par l'horreur de tout cela.

"Tu te rends compte de à quel point ce que tu as cassé était important? Le vieux va avoir mon cul pour ça, petite _pute_ ! Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce que j'te tolère, hein ?! J'aurais dû te laisser mourir dans la rue comme une clocharde !" hurla-t-il, des insultes jaillissant de sa bouche en un torrent répugnant tandis qu'il commençait à l'agresser physiquement, la bourrant de coups de pied à n'en plus finir alors qu'elle encaissait l'abus sans réagir, roulée en boule sur le sol sale.

Avec un coup de pied de trop, elle fut lentement poussée vers le prisonnier, finalement assez près pour lui offrir une vue plus rapprochée de son apparence dans l'obscurité de la cellule ; et, bien qu'il soit pris par la scène devant lui, se rendre compte de la pure vulnérabilité de cette petite fille la lui fit presque oublier.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir environ douze ans, et ses cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux lui frôlaient les épaules, coupés en un carré grossier aux mèches recouvertes de crasse et emmêlées en énormes nœuds. Son seul vêtement – une robe grise qui avait autrefois des manches et lui tombait aux genoux, mais qui était maintenant si courte qu'elle pouvait à peine passer pour un haut quelques tailles trop grandes – avait été déchiré et recousu à plusieurs endroits, et masquait à paine sa poitrine naissante et ses parties intimes. Elle n'avait pas de chaussures ; toute la journée, elle devait marcher pieds nus sur le sol jonché de détritus compte tenu de l'état de ses pieds, couverts de coupures et aux orteils devenant blancs à cause du froid par moment.

La première chose que Natsu remarqua, une fois qu'elle fut assez proche pour qu'il discerne ses traits plus fins, fut sa ressemblance extraordinaire avec Wendy : ses yeux marrons, sa taille et son visage – encore quelque peu rond de jeunesse bien qu'un peu creusé par la faim – étaient identiques à ceux de la chasseuse de dragons plus jeune ; elles auraient pu être jumelles si elles n'avaient pas eu des cheveux et tenues différents. Ça, et les innombrables cicatrices qui marquaient la peau fragile de la jeune fille, une preuve indéniable des mauvais traitements qu'elle avait dû subir.

À en juger par l'état de sa tenue vestimentaire en plus de la façon dont on s'adressait à elle, on pouvait facilement déduire sa différence de statut du trou du cul qui se tenait dix pieds derrière elle, scrutant chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'était pas trop exagéré de supposer qu'il y avait une parenté entre eux non plus ; non pas qu'ils se comportaient d'une manière qui montrait la familiarité affectueuse qui les nouait, mais il y avait une ressemblance dans le peu qu'il pouvait voir de leurs visages et de la couleur de leurs cheveux.

Cette pensée le fit trembler de rage.

Ce monstre était-il si cruel qu'il abusait d'un membre de sa propre famille de sang, si rare de leurs jours? Était-il si monstrueux qu'il ne considérait pas que sa propre parente valait le temps, l'énergie et les dépenses qu'il investissait en elle, à tel point qu'il la laissait se promener dans cette tenue courte à cette température et la laissait paraître si visiblement mal nourrie et misérable ? Natsu ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle était la camarade de l'homme ! Un enfant sans défense ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas protégée comme elle était censée l'être ?

Il y a longtemps, Igneel lui avait appris que la jeunesse devait être protégée (et penser à lui faisait mal, il n'allait pas mentir). Qu'il n'y avait rien de plus triste qu'un bébé à peine sorti de l’œuf mourant avant ses aînés, avant son heure. Il avait parlé si solennellement que son jeune élève crut que ses paroles étaient une loi universelle, et ne pouvait que regarder dans une confusion totale et courroucée la première exception à cette règle supposée.

Tous les enfants étaient censés être protégés. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas.

Un dégoût profond s'empara de Natsu, et en eut _assez_.

Le cri qui lui échappa fut d'abord accidentel, un son imprudent qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, mais il vint progressivement à réfléchir à ses mots et à mettre de la volonté derrière ceux-ci, son assurance s'élevant à mesure qu'il parlait. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de foutre?! C'est une gamine! Ta camarade! T'es quel genre d'enfoiré pour la tabasser à la première erreur ?! Les gens comme toi me dégoûtent ! J'vais te pulvériser !" rugit-il en tirant sur ses entraves comme un forcené – s'il tirait dessus suffisamment, elles finiraient par craquer, non ? – tellement pris dans sa propre colère qu'il ignorait la façon dont tous ces hurlements poussaient la victime de l'étranger à se recroqueviller sur elle-même et à se couvrir les oreilles avec peur.

"Oh, alors on a un chevalier blanc sur les bras, hein?" l'homme en face de lui se contenta de ricaner, interrompant momentanément ses coups pour considérer l'imbécile qui avait parlé. Bien qu'il n'ait pas répondu de manière similaire, il était facile de deviner qu'il mourait d'envie de le faire puisque des secousses frénétiques lui secouaient les bras.

Un rire maniaque s'éleva alors des profondeurs gutturales de sa gorge alors qu'il jetait la tête en arrière, tout son corps agité par les rires désinvoltes qui lui échappaient. "Qui aurait pensé que le seul et unique Salamander serait si _chevaleresque_ pour une pisseuse qui ne mérite même pas de vivre!" hurla-t-il, se pliant désormais de rire en pointant du doigt la silhouette incrédule devant lui. "Tu n'sais _rien_ du genre de monstre qu'est cette gamine, et tu penses que tu as le droit de me critiquer? J'aimerais te voir essayer de m'arrêter!"

Comme s'il attendait ce commentaire particulier, Natsu lui cracha dessus.

L'expression joyeuse de l'étranger _s'abattit_ soudainement, s'assombrissant avec la pure _intensité_ du danger qui en émanait soudainement. Ses yeux vides le regardaient avec un mépris insondable, comme s'ils fusillaient du regard l'insecte pitoyable qui s'était mis sur leur chemin, et un frisson courut le long de l'échine de Natsu au moment où il réalisa à quel point absolu il était _piégé_.

Le puissant coup de pied à sa mâchoire vint sans avertissement et se termina en une seconde. Il vit à peine l'homme bouger avant que son regard ne soit forcé à s'éloigner de lui, du sang coulant le long de son menton à partir de sa lèvre fendue alors qu'il fixait le sol sans le voir, trop surpris pour bouger un muscle.

"Première leçon: ce genre de tours de force ? _Ne marche pas sur moi._ Refais ça une putain de fois de plus et c'est ta _langue_ que j'arrache, _merdeux_." grogna son geôlier, repliant sa jambe à ses côtés. Bien que ses yeux se plissent avec colère face au chasseur de dragons, en eux brillait sinistrement un plaisir pervers, comme s'il tirait un certain amusement de sa position de pouvoir. "Tu t'en souviendras ?" ajouta-t-il après une longue pause, regardant l'autre se remettre lentement de son choc initial et plisser les yeux dans sa direction en retour.

Ledit jeune homme blessé, en retour, bouillonnait silencieusement, souhaitant que le sang qu'il versait puisse se transformer en malédictions au nom de l'homme plus âgé ; pourtant, alors qu'un goût métallique remplissait lentement sa bouche à cause du liquide vital qui s'y déversait lentement, la sensation aussi amère et importune que le traitement de l'étranger, il retint le langage grossier qu'il désirait prononcer, son regard montrant assez de défi en lui-même pour le satisfaire.

"Hé, allez, réponds-moi quand j'te parle." railla l'homme avec espièglerie, sachant sans aucun doute que Natsu se retenait pour éviter d'être frappé de nouveau. Pourtant, la tentation de le blesser une fois de plus devait être trop forte pour résister, à en juger par le sourire narquois qui lui revint sur ses traits alors qu'il paraissait considérer sa victime.

"Quoi, t'en veux plus?" Profitant du silence de l'autre, il lui jeta un coup de poing au visage, puis un autre et quelques autres coups de plus alors que ses gloussements frénétiques se transformaient à nouveau en rires hystériques sous l'effet de la pluie de frappes qu'il infligeait au mage de feu. "Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu dis d'ça ? Tu penser pouvoir jouer la sécurité avec moi, hein? Eh bien, malheureusement pour toi, je suis personnellement chargé de faire de ton séjour ici un véritable enfer, la Salamandre. Tu vas t'éclater, tu vas voir."

À ce moment-là, la petite fille, qui avait rampé de sa position sur le sol, réussit finalement à attraper le long manteau de l'homme et à tirer dessus, ses yeux remplis de larmes tandis qu'elle peinait pour s'asseoir, ses bras tremblants manquant presque de parvenir à soulever le haut de son corps du sol. Sa peine attira l'attention des deux hommes, qui y répondirent soit avec mépris soit avec une confusion aux yeux écarquillés.

Ce qui suivit fut une séquence de gestes apparemment aléatoire, partiellement cachée à Natsu par l'homme qui se tenait entre eux et son énorme manteau : secouant la tête d'un côté à l'autre avec urgence, la jeune fille ferma sa main droite en un poing ; l'homme fronça les sourcils, quelque peu méfiant de possibles représailles, mais au lieu de répondre à cette attente, elle tendit l'index et l'utilisa d'abord pour pointer l'homme du doigt avant de secouer ce dernier de droite à gauche.

Elle ferma ensuite complètement son poing droit de nouveau, l'adjoignant à son autre main fermée en un geste qui semblait imiter l'abattement d'une masse sur une surface plane, dans la manière dont sa main droite vint se heurter au dessus de sa main gauche avec violence, après quoi elle désigna le prisonnier de la main qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour frapper.

Il y avait une facilité dans ses mouvements qui n'avait pu être acquise que par la pratique, sans mouvements inutiles ni d'attardement sur l'un d'entre eux en particulier, les signes étant clairs et concis même dans l'obscurité partielle. Pourtant, le tremblement de ses bras induit par la peur tandis qu'elle les exécutait aisément les rendait beaucoup moins contrôlés qu'ils ne l'auraient été autrement.

Face à ce spectacle, Natsu ne pouvait que réfléchir à leur signification et à leur objectif, reconnaissant vaguement la tentative de communication. De son point de vue, elle était engagée dans une sorte de mime, bien que les gestes qu'elle formait échappent entièrement à sa connaissance. Il avait la faible impression que le message l'incluait sous une forme ou une autre, en prenant en compte le doigt toujours pointé dans sa direction, mais la majeure partie était indéchiffrable pour le public inculte qu'il représentait.

Si l'étranger comprit ce qu'elle avait fait, il n'en montra aucun signe, ses traits se plissant avec le mécontentement qui l'ornait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Il gifla la main qui pointait le chasseur de dragon avec un fort bruit sonore, la faisant sursauter. Il n'en profita pas pour autant pour la blesser davantage, désignant simplement du pouce le prisonnier avec dédain en s'écartant, l'ennui s'infiltrant dans les plis de son visage grimaçant. "Peu importe. Fais juste ton putain de truc avec la seringue restante. On a déjà perdu assez de temps."

Tandis qu'il regagnait le mur contre lequel il s'était précédemment appuyé, la petite fille se releva et, fouillant dans le désordre sur le plateau abandonné, attrapa une seringue intacte avec des doigts où se plantaient de multiples morceaux de verre. A contrecœur, elle progressa ensuite vers le jeune homme enchaîné, son expression gagnant en aigreur à chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans sa direction générale ; elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de trois pas pour atteindre son niveau et déposer l'instrument médical offensant à côté d'elle, permettant au jeune homme de voir l'état exact de la chose.

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que l'objet était _insalubre_. Une aiguille rongée par la rouille disparaissait dans le récipient en verre mince, gras, sale et rempli d'un liquide vert brunâtre contenant des morceaux visiblement flottants. À ajouter à cela le fait que le sol sur lequel il reposait actuellement était toujours aussi dégoûtant et incrusté de poussière qu'au moment où les deux personnages firent irruption dans sa cellule plus tôt.

Et, alors que l'hygiène était souvent le moindre de ses soucis, Natsu comprit intuitivement le nombre exact d'infections que cette saleté allait lui refiler ; c'est à ce moment-là qu'il commença véritablement à comprendre les ennuis dans lesquels il s'était fourré, et à se débattre avec panique, tirant sur ses attaches de toutes ses forces. Retenant de ses précédents essais que ses mains n'étaient pas un moyen viable de défense menottées comme elles l'étaient, il tenta de viser le petit instrument de verre de ses coups de pieds, et en vint même à attaquer les mains de la fillette autant que possible pour la repousser pendant qu'elle le tenait, sa concentration résolue effaçant momentanément de son esprit toute sympathie s'étant précédemment développée pour elle.

Pourtant, peu importe combien il se débattit, la maudite seringue finit par se frayer un chemin dans son bras, où elle se vida de son contenu ; aussitôt, comme frappé par la foudre, tout son système se figea sous le choc soudain, la douleur se répercutant dans tout son être avec tant de puissance qu'il ne put même plus laisser échapper un seul souffle. L'engourdissement se propagea progressivement d'un membre à l'autre comme un tsunami dévastateur, accumulant de plus en plus en volume jusqu'à s'écraser sur le rivage, emportant tout avec lui.

Puis, comme si elle avait été abattue par l'accumulation cataclysmique, l'énergie le quitta, rapidement aspirée hors de lui ; son champ de vision diminua de tous les côtés, se rétrécissant en un tunnel qui s'amincissait et s'assombrissait progressivement, allant jusqu'au point qu'au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il ne pouvait plus voir la lumière de la porte entrouverte derrière la silhouette féminine qui referma sur lui. Avec le peu de vigueur qu'il lui restait, il tenta d'atteindre de sa main ses joues mouillées de larmes, son image se mélangeant à celle de la fillette aux cheveux bleus de sa mémoire, tandis qu'il sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes et luttait pour les garder ouvertes.

Mais, juste au moment où il pensait saisir l'image scintillante, elle s'épanouit à nouveau avec de la couleur, un sourire bienveillant s'enroulant autour de lui comme le vent doux et guérisseur de Wendy ; ses longs cheveux flottant dans l'air s'envolaient autour d'elle, embrassant sa silhouette comme le châle d'une tenue de danseuse, avant de laisser place à l'herbe foulée par ses amis, lui étendant eux-mêmes un sourire amical.

Pendant un bref instant, son esprit retourna à la maison d'enfance que Lisanna avait érigée pour l'œuf de Happy; puis, tout aussi rapidement, le jeune visage souriant qui lui faisait face prit les traits magnifiques de cette dernière, debout dans un champ regorgeant de zinnias roses et de lys blancs. Une légère brise fit tourbillonner des pétales autour de sa forme droite à portée de main, si proches mais jamais assez pour la frôler. Puis, comme attirée par quelque chose juste à l'extérieur du champ de vision de Natsu, elle gloussa, un son aussi angélique que les cloches d'une église, et courut au loin dans l'horizon.

Les fleurs se transformèrent en sable chaud et agréable où ses empreintes de pas se détachaient, contrastant fortement avec l'ensemble intact ; une bouffée d'air lui apporta l'odeur du lait de coco, de la vanille et du sel marin ; libre de toute contrainte, il marcha sur des pieds insensibles et engourdis et se retrouva une fois de plus sur l'île inconnue mais familière d'antan, désormais si agréablement calme.

Pourtant, il ne fit que regarder l'image virevoltante et éphémère de son ami d'enfance courir dans l'eau, qui battait contre ses cuisses pures et entières engouffrées dans une imitation de sa tenue habituelle, la robe rose en une pièce qu'elle avait portée jusqu'au jour de sa mort ; il se tenait, immobile et immeuble, sur cette plage sans nom, tendant la main vers ce mirage dans lequel il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire.

Un rire s'échappa une fois de plus de sa jolie bouche, aussi suave et doux qu'elle, de cette manière caractéristique et intouchable qui exprimait une pureté insondable. Et, alors que son image brillante se dissipait en particules de lumière en l'appelant, il ne put que rester là, ancré au sol, la saluant :

"Désolé, mais on se reverra plus tard, Lisanna. Tout le monde m'attend à la maison."


End file.
